If It's Meant to Be
by Nickole J
Summary: Hermione loses her memory because of a certain break up with a blonde french veela. Will she get her memory back? Contains Femslash. AU Hermione is the heir of the four founders and very famous. No flames please! Either Hermione/Ginny or Hermione/Fleur.
1. Chapter 1

"Don't you say that, don't you dare say that!" Hermione yelled, heart clenching at every step the blonde took away from her. "Stop lying and tell me the truth!"

"But it iz true. I am zorry 'Ermione, but I do not love you anymore," replied a seemingly calm Fleur Delacour. However, her head was nowhere near the level of Zen she outwardly portrayed. _I am so sorry for doing this to you Hermione, but it is necessary to protect you. Please understand. Please forgive me._ A brief color of pain flickered in her eyes, but was quickly masked despite her distance from the younger witch.

"Stop lying!" the brunette challenged the Veela. _I know that you still love me. Please don't leave me._

"I am not. Zince we are done 'ere, I will take my zings and go." _Damn it Hermione, let me go._

Hermione furiously wiped her tears, "Fine! Leave! I never want to see you again! I'll Obliviate you from my mind! I HATE YOU FLEUR DELACOUR!" With her wand nearly breaking in her fist, her mind lost all rationale and focused on the one spell she believed would remove her pain. _Damn you, Fleur Delacour. May Merlin let me forget you and may all my memories of you vanish!_

Fleur paused right before she reached the apparition point and said, "Goodbye 'Ermione." _I'll always love you and I will be back for you. _She disapparated and left a damaged Hermione with her thoughts.

Hermione moved from her frozen position and disapparated to Ginny's flat, where the Weasley's were having a little reunion. Harry was there as were all the Weasley children, waiting on their favorite brainiac. When she appeared, they stiffened at the look they never thought they would see from their friend. Ginny rushed over to the girl, checking for any signs of injury. Finding none, the redhead took her to her room and shut the door.

Ginny asked, "Hermione, what's wrong? What happened?"

Hermione answered stiffly, "She claims to not love me anymore. We broke up, but I have a plan-"

"You don't need her. You deserve so much better than her. Wait, what plan?"

"You see, Gin, when you love someone and they leave you...it hurts. You could be the strongest person in the world, but if someone you love leaves you...it will still hurt like Hell. Luckily, I know a way to make it hurt less."

"What are you getting at?"

"Ginerva, you are my best friend and right now, I need only one thing from you."

"Want me to beat up Delacour?"

"No, all I want is for you to get me a glass of water."

"What?"

"I want you to get me a glass of water. Not conjured water, actual water."

"Hermione, are you sure you don't want to talk about Phlegm?"

"Water, Ginny."

The younger witch nodded unsurely, but sought out water as requested. Ginny left the room and closed the door behind her. She met the concerned eyes of all her brothers and Harry, then went on explaining everything that happened. Just as she was finishing, a thick "thud" came from her room. Glass of water forgotten, Ginny ran to her room and found Hermione unconscious with her wand in hand.

She quickly carried her out of the room, "St. Mungos…NOW!" then disapparated.


	2. Chapter 2

At St. Mungos, a medi-wizard approached the Weasley-Potter clan and said, "Miss Granger has a magical brain illness. At first, it was a minor case, but casting 'Obliviate' increased it tenfold."

Ginny was the first to speak, "Will she be okay? Will she die? What's the illness?"

"Maybe, we don't know. But for now, she is fine. She just needs to relax her brain. Do you happen to know why she cast it on herself?"

"A few hours ago, her girlfriend of two years broke up with her."

"She was with Fleur Delacour, right? The blonde Veela, correct?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"My...wife read it in Entertainment Wizardly and In Touch With Witches and Wizards: The Magical Gossip. Miss Granger is a rather...hot commodity."

"Oh, right."

"Yes. Anyways, back to her illness. I ran some tests, as procedure, and there seems to be a chunk of memories missing from her brain. I believe it to be the memories of Miss Delacour. I suggest you don't bring up that name again, because if Hermione tries to remember, she could very well die."

"I understand, but what is this ill-"

"Can we see her now?" Ron cut off his sister.

"Yes, go right ahead."

Hermione was sitting up in bed reading a book about her history titled, "Hermione Granger: The History." She looked up and said, "Hello, everyone. This book is very interesting, but not entirely accurate. It says here that I own a cat named 'Crooked Shanks.' Honestly, what kind of name is that?" When no one laughed she asked, "What's wrong? I mean, I even found that funny."

Ron spoke, "You're in a hospital bed."

"Really Ronald, because I didn't notice," she said sarcastically. "Come on guys, I just fainted. You guys make it seem like I'm going to die."

Not wanting to scare her, Harry spoke, "Sorry 'Mione, we just don't like seeing you here. It is nerve-wracking."

Mrs. Weasley ran over to Hermione's side and engulfed her into a big hug. "We were so worried about you!"

"I'm fine Molly. Thank you for your concern, but I'm alright. No long term damage or anything." Mrs. Weasley stiffened for a moment, then continued hugging Hermione.

After Hermione had her share of hugs from everyone, she was left alone with Ginny. Ginny stared at Hermione and didn't even notice that she was the only one there.

Hermione spoke, "Ginny...Ginny can you hear me?"

After a few seconds, Ginny snapped out of it, "Huh? What? Hey. Where did everyone go?"

"Ginny, you've been standing there for five minutes."

_Why am I so nervous? Maybe because it's because I've liked her for seven years _and_ now she's alone with me. But Fleur just broke up with her. What do I do? Should I_ _make a move? Is it too soon? I'll just leave. _"Oh, sorry. Uhm...I'll just go now."

"No, please don't go. Stay. Lie down next to me." Hermione made room on the bed for Ginny. Ginny lied down with her head facing the ceiling. Hermione's body was turned towards Ginny. "Ginny, why are you wearing a tie?"

Ginny turned to face Hermione, "I was at a party. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, it just looks like you're wearing guy clothes."

"I kind of am. I feel more comfortable with them on. Is that bad?"

"No, it's really good. You look hot, especially wearing that tie."

Ginny blushed, "R-Really? Y-You think that I look hot?"

"Of course. Gin, are you blushing?"

Ginny turned even redder, "Uhm...n-no."

"Yes you are, why are you blushing?"

"Fine, I'm blushing because...well because you're saying that I look hot. Coming from you, it means a lot to me, because I really like you." Ginny's face was glowing like a ripe tomato.

"Ginny, I really like you too. You are my best friend after all."

"Okay, that didn't come out right, it's just so hard to explain."

"Ginny, I was kidding. I understand what you're saying."

"No, I don't think you do. Hermione, I lov-" she was cut off by Hermione's lips on her own.

"Still think that I don't understand?"

Ginny smiled then went back to kissing Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

Two Years Later

"Bye Gin, I'm going to Diagon Alley. Have fun at practice." Hermione was almost at the door, when she was grabbed from behind. She turned around.

"Thought you could leave without a real goodbye?"

"Of course not." Hermione happily kissed her love then pulled back.

"Love, can't we just stay in? I don't want to go to work."

"Gin, its your job and you love it. Besides, you were the one who was practically dying when you were offered to be in the number two quidditch team in the league."

"Wait, number two? Who might I ask is number one?"

"The team I own of course. Montrose Magpies, best record in the league. 32 wins and 2 losses. What's yours like 28 wins and 6 losses?"

"Oh shut up. We Holyhead Harpies are the best all girls quidditch team in the league."

"Gin, that's because you're the only all girls team in the league." Ginny lightly punched Hermione. "Hey, ouch."

"Well, you deserve it. Now go. Say hi to Ron, Fred, and George for me."

"Okay, I'll see you later. I love you." With a light kiss on the cheek she apparated to Diagon Alley into Redking's Quidditch Shop: "If I don't have it, it doesn't exist!"

Hermione opened the door and the chime sound, though you could hardly hear it over the crowd of people. "Ron?!" Hermione yelled.

Some people looked and when they saw Hermione, they swarmed her with their cameras and autograph books.

Yells of, "Oh my, it's Hermione Granger! Quick take a picture!", "How do I look? How do I look?", and "Can I have a picture? A hug? A kiss? A date?! Or maybe can you just sign my a- Herbert! Enough!" filled the shop.

Ron pushed through the crowd, shooing people to get to Hermione. "Hermione! Follow me to the back!!"

When Hermione was safely in the back of the store, she hugged Ron. "Thank you, Ron. So, how's business been?"

"Pretty good! A bunch of brooms that were bought from the quidditch store across the street were defective, so business has been pouring in."

"I'm not sure if I should feel bad for them or happy for you. But, since you're my friend I guess I'll have to go with the latter. So that's wonderful."

Ron laughed, "Yeah. So, how've you been Miss Famous? I mean seriously, what else are you going to do? You already are the heir to the most famous witches and wizards known to Hogwarts, you own a bookstore, and you own a very successful quidditch team. Why don't you just retire and sit on your couch at home while my darling sister does all she can to provide for you, though you don't need it?"

"Ron, you know that's not me. I need to be constantly working or I'll go insane. And yes, there is one more thing. Currently, I'm writing a book about our adventures in Hogwarts."

"Brilliant! Will I be portrayed as the handsome red headed hero?"

"Sure...I'll look in to that. Though to me, the red headed hero is Ginny."

"Of course. Better luck next time I guess, haha. So, speaking of Ginny, how is she?"

"Ginny's good, great actually. Though she was complaining about work today."

"Let me guess, she wanted to ditch and spend the whole day in bed with you."

"Correct."

"That must mean you two are happy."

"We are Ron. It's so wonderful with her. Oh, and she says hi. This has been fun, but I have to go."

"Where to?"

"Well, first to see your brothers and then to the market for some potion supplies."

"Alright. I guess I'll see you later, kiddo."

"Kiddo?"

"What? I was just practicing how to talk to little kids. How was I?"

"Uhm...well...kiddo? Yeah...bye Ron." Hermione hugged him and then apparated straight to the flat above the joke shop this time, in order to avoid the "camera happy" people.

Fred was the only one there at the moment and he was watching t.v. She smiled and silently crept up behind him.

"Hi Mione."

"How did you know?"

"Invisible extra eyes." Fred said while pointing to a spot on the back of his head.

"Ugh! That's not fair! If you weren't wearing those, I would have so snuck up on you and you would be scared."

Fred got up from is sofa to hug Hermione. "Believe what you may, but no one can sneak up on the master of sneakiness."

"Sure, whatever. I just came by to say hi. Where's George?"

"Right here," said George coming up the stairs. He hugged Hermione. "Leaving so soon?"

"Yes, unfortunately. I'm off to the supply market. Need to buy some dragon skin for something. I'll see you guys later, alright?"

"Okay, bye," said the twins simultaneously.

"Bye."

At last, Hermione apparated to the supply market. Luckily, there were no paparazzi there, so she was able to browse freely. She arrived at the mystical creatures aisle and was so concentrated in finding dragon skin, she accidently knocked over someone's basket. Immediately, Hermione was on the ground picking up the fallen items.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry!" After she retrieved the fallen items, she stood up and handed them to her crash victim.

"Ah, it iz okay. It waz my fault."


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione studied the features of the would be owner of the fallen items and noticed her flowing blonde hair, electrifying blue eyes, and glowing peach colored skin. _She looks so familiar, but I don't know why_. When she realized that she was staring, she blushed and stuck out her hand, "Hi, sorry about that. I'm Hermione Granger."

The blonde shook the offered hand, "I am pretty familiar wiz your name Mizz Granger, but I must azk if you are familiar wiz the name Fleur Delacour."

"Fleur Delacour? Hmm...Your name and face are familiar, but I just can't place where I've seen you or heard about you."

"Per'apz you know my zizter, Gabrielle Delacour. I believe zhe married your bezt friend, Ronald."

"Gabby's your sister? Oh, of course! So that makes you Ginny Weasley's sister-in-law. Amazing. Are you just visiting, or are you moving here?"

"I am planning to move 'ere, but I 'aven't found a place to ztay. Do you know where ze good apartmentz are located?"

"Actually, we have a spare room in our flat you can stay in if you like."

"Zat would be wonderful, but 'oo iz we?"

"Oh, my girlfriend and me. Are you okay with that?"

"Oui, of courze. Zo, 'oo iz your girlfriend?"

"Your sister-in-law, Ginny Weasley," Hermione smiled brightly as she mentioned her girlfriend's name.

_So, Ginny is Hermione's girlfriend. I always knew she liked Hermione. That's probably why she hated me. Hermione is mine. I vowed to get her back and I will. _"Oh, zo Ginny is your girlfriend. I am 'appy for you both." Fleur put on an overly happy smile.

"Thanks. So, after we pay for these things, do you want to grab a snack or something?"

"Zure!"

After they paid, Hermione and Fleur walked over to a bookstore.

"Excuse moi, but why are we going to a bookztore?"

"It isn't just a bookstore, it also has the best bakery in the world, both muggle and Wizarding."

The bookstore only looked two stories, but when they walked in, there were nine floors plus the bakery which made ten. When they entered, they were crowded by a ton of people. Hermione grabbed Fleur's hand and brought her to the bakery. They entered a private room located at the back.

" 'Ermione, I don't zink we are allowed to be 'ere."

"Of course we are, I own this building."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Hey, I noticed some of the people out there say your name. What do you do?"

"Well, back in France, I played for the Quidditch team. Now, I am going to play as a chaser in the UK and Ireland league."

"Really? What team?"

"Montroze Magpiez. 'ave you 'eard of zem?"

"Yes! That's the team that I own."

"Really?" Fleur said with grin on her face.

"Yeah. So, where've you been? Gabby was worried sick about you. She didn't mention it that much, but I could tell."

Before Fleur could answer, the door behind her opened.

"Hello Molly."

"Good afternoon, Hermione. Who's your friend?"

Fleur turned around, "Fleur Delacour, remember me?"

"The plate in Mrs. Weasley's hand dropped and shattered on the floor.

Hermione rushed over to her, "Molly...Molly are you alright?"

"Yez, Molly, are you alright?"

"F-F-Fleur Del-Delacour? You...your back? Why?"

"I 'ave come back to take back w'at iz mine."

"Well you can't! It belongs to someone else now!"

"But, it waz mine firzt!"

"Then you LEFT IT!!"

Molly was staring angrily at Fleur and Fleur stared angrily right back.

Hermione was puzzled. _How well do they know each other? And what are they talking about? I have never seen Molly this mad before. _"What is going on?!"

Molly's anger was hidden by a smile when she turned to Hermione. "Nothing...nothing Hermione dear."

"Yez, it iz nozing. Juzt a little dizagreement."

"About what?"

"Well, before I went away, I left zomezing. Molly zayz that it belongz to zomeone elze now, zo I can't 'ave it. Do you agree?"

"Kind of. It depends on the situation though."

"'ow zo?"

"Well, it depends on what it is, how you got it, and under what condition you left it."

"In zat caze, it iz a living zing zat in a way, I earned. I left it under ze condition zat I waz keeping it zafe."

"I guess it could be considered yours, but if the person who has been taking care of it still wants it, then it's theirs also. Since this is a living thing, it probably has to choose," Hermione said, not knowing how right she was.

Molly cleaned up her mess and asked, "Fleur are you just visiting?"

"Non, actually I am moving 'ere. 'Ermione offered me ze extra room in 'er and Ginny's flat."

"What?!" Molly dropped the pieces she picked up off the ground earlier, making them break even more.

"Molly! Are you alright?" Hermione asked, while sending away the broken fragments with her wand.

Molly ignored the question, "You're going to live with Hermione and Ginny? Y-you can't!"

"Why not? I'm sure Ginny won't mind. They'll be able to bond over Quidditch, plus Fleur is practically family. You can trust family." Hermione tried to calm her.

"H-Hermione, don't you think that you should discuss this with Ginny first?"

"Molly, Fleur is family and Ginny loves family. She's also caring and sweet. I'm sure she will be okay with this. Now, Fleur and I are just gonna grab a quick bite to eat and then go," she turned to Fleur, "Do you want anything in particular, because I'll just go and get it."

"W'at do you zuggezt?"

"Well, the pecan tarts are delicious, they're my favorite."

_Of course, pecan tarts. How can I forget?_

Flashback

"Fleur, please try one. They're so good. Just one bite and you'll be craving for more," Hermione said while holding out a small circular dessert with crust and nuts.

"W'at iz zat? It lookz dizguzting," Fleur scrunched up her nose.

"It's just a pecan tart."

"Nutz? You know I do not like nutz. Zey are so greazy and zalty. Non." Fleur tried her best to move away, but that was impossible since Hermione chose that moment to sit on her lap.

"Fleur, they're pecans, not peanuts. It's really, really, really good. Please, just one bite."

Fleur shook her head. "Non, 'Ermione. Even if I love you and zink you are cute, I will not follow zrough wiz ziz requezt!"

Hermione pouted, but then an idea popped up in her head. Fleur was too busy turning away from the tart that she didn't notice the conniving smile Hermione had on her face. "Fleur? Can I just have a kiss then?"

Fleur turned to her and grinned, "Now zat iz a requezt I will 'appily comply wiz."

Their lips met in a loving and tender kiss. Hermione gently ran her tongue along Fleur's bottom lip making her two lips part, but instead of a warm little tongue meeting her own, she tasted a delicious gooey and crunchy treat. She opened her eyes to find Hermione with half a pecan tart in her hand and the other half stuffed in her mouth.

Hermione's eyes were closed, afraid of her girlfriend's reaction, but they opened when the sweet in her hand was removed. She opened her eyes in time to see Fleur swallow the tart with a guilty smile. Hermione smirked, "Told you."

"Mmm...oui you did," Fleur replied while licking the crumbs off her fingers, "but you zee, ziz plan of yourz backfired."

"Why is that?"

"Becauze, now I like zem, I will look for ze rest, and eat zem all." Fleur smiled and gently pushed Hermione off her lap, then ran to find the tray full of tarts.

Hermione landed on the ground. "Hey!" she laughed then got up to chase after Fleur and find those pecan tarts. "Fleur! Forget what I said, pecans are nuts! Fleur!"

End Flashback

"Fleur?"

"Hmm? Oh, yez. I will 'ave a pecan tart. Zey are my favorite treatz alzo."

"Really? Wow. Ginny doesn't like them. She doesn't like nuts and she considers pecans as nuts."

"Ah, well, zhe iz mizzing out."

"That's what I told her. I'll be right back." Hermione exited the private room leaving Fleur and Molly alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Molly took a long look at Fleur, "Stay away from them! Tell Hermione that you can't move in! Just leave them alone! You've done enough to Hermione."

"Molly, I 'ave come back for one reazon and one reazon only. I 'aven't been wiz 'er for two yearz. I love 'er and I am getting 'er back."

"We will stop you. Everyone knows what you did, even Gabrielle. None of us will ever let you do that again. Stay away from Hermione, stay away from Ginny, just bloody well stay away from my family!" Molly yelled right before the door opened.

"Hello again," Hermione said as she entered the room with a tray full of pecan tarts. "Molly, we'll just be going now if that's alright."

"Of course, dear. Please be careful," Molly said with one last glare in Fleur's direction.

"So what was that about?" Hermione asked as she ate the last pastry.

"W'at waz w'at about?" Fleur asked looking away.

"Don't pretend nothing happened. I have never seen Molly like that in the many years that I've known her. Seriously, what is this thing you were arguing about?"

" 'Ermione, you are a zmart girl. I truzt zat one day you will find out on your own."

"Fine. Whatever. It doesn't matter, because we are here now!" Hermione beamed as they stopped in front of a large, glass, high-end fashion store.

"W'ere exactly iz 'ere?" Fleur asked as they entered the store. She was greeted by a rush of cool air and many vibrant colors.

"We are in my all-time favorite clothing store, owned by one of my very best friends."

" 'oo iz it?"

"You know her, I'll take us to her right now. She's always on the top floor designing new clothes in her office." Fleur and Hermione took the elevator to the top floor and walked to the back. There was a door that said "PRIVATE KEEP OUT." Hermione opened the door and told Fleur to wait.

"Hi, are you busy?" Hermione asked the lone figure hunched over a desk.

"Ze zign zayz keep out. Can't you re--Hermione!" said a surprised Gabrielle Delacour. "I 'aven't zeen you in agez." She got up and hugged her best friend.

"I know, it's my fault. I've just been so distracted by Ginny and I'm also writing a book, though that is no excuse to not visit you, but I'm here now. And I brought you a present."

" 'Ermione Granger! Do you really zink zat a gift would make me forgive you for not viziting? I am azhamed of you...w'at iz it?" Gabrielle giggled.

"Not a what, a who."

" 'oo? Iz it my favorite zizter-in-law? I 'aven't zeen 'er in a w'ile."

Hermione smiled, "Close, but not sister-_in-law_, just..." she opened the door and revealed Fleur, "...sister."

Gabrielle's jaw dropped, "Zizter?"

Fleur remained poised and collected, "Gabrielle, w'at a zurprize. I 'eard zat you mizzed me."

"W'at are you doing 'ere?" Gabrielle gave Fleur a quick hug, then stepped away. "Juzt viziting?"

"Actually," Hermione cut in, "she's going to be living with Ginny and me."

"Y-you are?" Gabrielle turned to Hermione. " 'Ermione, iz it alrig't if I catch up wiz Fleur?"

"Sure, of course. I'll just be on the second floor, so find me when you're done Fleur." Hermione hugged Gabrielle and then walked towards the door.

"Okay. Zee you in a few." Fleur waved as Hermione left the room and closed the door.

**Bold-in French**

"**Fleur, what the hell are you doing here?!"**

"**Visiting you of course, but I didn't know you owned this store. It was Hermione's idea to come here."**

"**You know that's not what I meant. Why are you here? What the hell were you thinking coming here...and with Hermione?! Why would you move in with them? Are you insane?!"**

"**No, I am not insane. Gabrielle, I love Hermione."**

"**You have a great way of showing it! You left her, which metaphorically killed her. Now that you're back, you could literally kill her. Ginny's been taking care of her. Why can't you just leave them alone?! She loves Hermione so much. Why can't you just let her be happy?" **Gabrielle broke down in tears and turned away from her sister.

Fleur walked over to her, **"Gabby, what's wrong?"**

"**Fleur, when you did that to Hermione, I hated you. She was, and still is, one of my best friends and you tore her apart. The worst bit is, I wasn't even there to comfort her. I was in the states, showing my designs. I didn't think that I would have to be with her 24/7 since she had you and I thought that you wouldn't let any harm come to her. That was the worst call I ever made. When I got back, I found her in a hospital bed with a freaking bandage around her head. The Weasleys told me what happened and I hated you. But then, I saw Ginny and Hermione, and that hate slowly disappeared. I realized, that if you hadn't broken up with Hermione, she would've never been with Ginny who loves her and is completely devoted to her. But that hate is slowly coming back, because you want to break them up, you want to destroy their happiness." **She moved away from Fleur and stood at a corner.

"**Gabrielle, if Hermione was completely happy, I would leave her with Ginny, but she's not. I've seen her when she was really happy, I know what it's like. So I will do everything that I can to get her back, because we both know that Ginny is not the one who completes that smile on her face." **Fleur moved towards the exit, **"I'm going to go. I hope the next time we talk will be far more pleasant than this has been. Goodbye sister."**

After Gabrielle stared at the closed door, she went through her purse and grabbed her phone.

"Are you buzy?"

* * *

**AN: There is a poll going on, so please check out my profile. Review please and thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far.**


	6. Chapter 6

"How was catching up with Gabby? She looked so happy to see you." Hermione asked as she purchased her clothes.

"Zhe waz definitely...zurprized, almost like zhe zaw a ghozt. Zhe talked about you a lot. 'ow cloze are you?" Fleur held the door open and let Hermione pass before she exited.

"Thank you. Well, Gabby is one of my best friends. She has always been beside me, ever since the Triwizard Tournament. I don't quite recall how we met, but I think someone introduced us..."

_Someone did introduce you..._

Flashback

"Fleur..." Hermione giggled as Fleur placed kisses all over her neck. "Stop it...that tickles."

"I am zorry, but I cannot rezizt. You are too delectable, mon amour."

"Fleur...mmm...what if someone sees?"

"No one," a kiss on her lips, "will see-"

"Eh-hem," someone coughed from the door. Fleur turned around and found Gabrielle's smirking face. "'oo do we 'ave 'ere? Hmm?"

"Uh-uhm...well...you see...uhm," Hermione stuttered.

Fleur snickered at Hermione then spoke, "Zizter, ziz iz 'ermione Granger, my girlfriend. 'Ermione, ziz iz my zizter Gabrielle."

Gabrielle hugged Hermione, "It is so good to meet you 'ermione. W'en Fleur firzt met you, zhe couldn't ztop talking about you. Z'e only way I got 'er to zhut up waz plazing a zilenzing charm on 'er mouz."

Hermione giggled, "Really?"

Fleur blushed and Gabrielle nodded. "Yez, it waz alwayz, 'I don't know if I zhould zit wiz 'er...bla bla...zhe talked to me today...bla.' It waz getting razzer annoying. O' but zere waz a time w'en zhe waz more annoying. It waz two yearz ago. Zhe wanted a 'orze zo badly. Zhe ztarted acting like a baby, alwayz crying until zhe finally got one. Zo, zhe triez to get on, but zhe fallz and zrowz a temper. It waz funny, becauze zhe didn't want ze 'orze anymore."

Hermione laughed, "No way! Cool and collected Fleur Delacour was crying, shouting , and throwing tantrums? I _must_ know more."

Gabrielle smiled, "Zere are zeveral more ztories to tell and I love ziz opportunity to embarrazz 'er. 'Ermione, I juzt know zat we will become good friendz."

Fleur gaped as her sister and girlfriend walked arm-in-arm out of her room, in the carriage, giggling.

End Flashback

When Fleur snapped out of it, Hermione was still speaking, "...rather funny. If I'm not with Ginny, then I'm with your sister. If I may ask, how well do you know Ginny?"

"We 'ave met on numerouz occazionz," _Not exactly good occasions, but, "_But we aren't very cloze. It zeemz zat will change now."

"Yeah. I think that you have a lot in common with her."

"Yez," _Like the fact that we both love you, although you are going to be mine once again._

"So, do you want to go-" Hermione's phone rang, "Just a second, Fleur. Hello?"

"Hermione! It's lovely talking to you. I haven't seen you in weeks," answered a whimsical voice belonging to Luna Potter.

"It's...uhm...lovely talking to you too."

"That's wonderful. I was wondering if you would like to come over and chat. Harry's home and he would love to see you. And I must show you the garden!"

"I'll be right over. Is it alright if I bring a friend?"

"Of course! See you in a bit."

"Bye Luna," Hermione hung up the phone and returned to Fleur. "Fleur, is it alright if we go to a friend's house?"

"Oui, of courze. 'ooze 'ouze iz it?"

"Harry and Luna Potter."

" 'arry Potter you zay?" _Now this is going to be interesting._

* * *

**Just a small update. I'll try to post more as fast as I can. Please go to my profile and vote on a title for this story. Thank you and please review, no flames. Thanks!!**


	7. Chapter 7

The pair apparated to a large yellow mansion with a cursive P on the front gate and was surrounded by perfectly trimmed hedges. The gate opened and they made their way to the front door. Hermione knocked with a gold, lion-shaped door knocker and the door swung open.

"Miss Hermione!" a small elf said excitedly. "Dobby is so happy to see you. And you brought...M-Miss D-Delacour."

"It's good to see you too, Dobby. Wait, you know Fleur?"

"Please follow me," Dobby said avoiding her question. "Everyone is waiting for you in the living area."

"Everyone? Who exactly is everyone?" When Hermione entered the living room, she saw several blobs of red hair and two other blobs of blonde and black. "Oh, everyone."

"Hermione!" said all the Weasleys and Potters in the room.

"Hello, what are you all doing here?" Hermione looked at the five Weasleys.

Harry went over to hug her, "They were...uhm...in the area?"

"Okay...oh, look who I bumped into today. It's Fleur."

Fake smiles filled the room and were directed at the guest.

"Fleur," Harry forced a smile, "it's been awhile."

"Indeed," Fleur grinned.

"Fleur," the twins glared.

"Fred, George, ztill running ze toy zhop?"

"Joke store!"

"Zere iz a differenze?" The twins were silent, "I didn't zink zo."

"Luckily," Charlie said under his breath, "We haven't had the pleasure of meeting. I'm Charlie Weasley."

"Don't worry, you will get to know me. I won't be leaving anytime zoon."

Bill said nothing and shook his head.

"Ah, Bill Weazley. Nize to zee you again. You juzt get 'airier everyday, don't you? You zhould conzider zhaving."

Bill sat up straight and growled, Fleur smiled.

"Delacour," Ron muttered.

"Ronald, you better not 'urt my zizter."

"Don't worry, _I_ don't hurt the ones I love."

"Well, this has been a nice little reunion, but do you mind if I take Hermione for a bit and show her the garden?" asked a genuinely happy Luna.

"Have fun and be careful, love. We'll just talk with Fleur here," Harry kissed Luna, then her and Hermione headed outside.

Once they were outside, Hermione asked, "Now honestly Luna, what is everyone doing here? Harry's not a very good liar."

"He isn't, is he?" Hermione smiled and shook her head. "Well, they called and said they were visiting and they wanted you to be there to, so they asked me to call you." _It's not a lie, just modifying the truth a little._

Flashback

"Are you buzy?"

"Hello Gabby. No, I'm not busy, just designing the new layout for the Quibbler. Ever since I found out I was pregnant, I moved my work home-"

"Luna lizzen, my zizter iz back."

"How wonderful! Is there going to be a welcome back par-"

"Zhe wantz to get 'ermione back. Zey juzt left my ztore togezzer."

Luna's dreamy smile vanished, "What do you want me to do?"

"Try to call all ze Weazleyz and get zem to your 'ouze. Zen get 'ermione and Fleur to come over. W'en zey get zere, try to talk to 'ermione alone; everyone elze iz to talk to Fleur. I know zat zhe iz my zizter, but zhe needz to ztay away from 'ermione. Can you do ziz?"

"Do you want me to call Ginny?"

"Yez. We wouldn't want 'ermione to zurprize 'er like ziz."

"Okay. Bye Gabby."

"Goodbye."

Luna hung up the phone just as Harry entered the room.

"Who was that dear?"

"Harry, we need to call all the Weasleys right now."

"Why-?"

"Fleur's back."

"Fred, George...hey-" Luna could hear Harry say.

She quickly dialed a number, "Come on Ginny, pick up the phone!" After calling five times with no answer, she gave up.

"I've called everyone. Molly already talked to her, Arthur and Percy are unavailable, and the rest can come," Harry said when she reached for the phonebook.

"Oh, okay. Good. I can't get a hold of Ginny, so I guess this will do. I just have one more person. Hermione! It's lovely talking to you..."

End Flashback

"...always making random stories. Anyways, he could've just said that."

"Mhmm...so, I have some great news!"

"What is it? Is the Quibbler finally the most read magazine in the Wizarding World?"

"No, not yet."

"Then what is it?"

Luna smiled and started giggling, "I'm pregnant!"

"No! Really?" Hermione squealed.

"Mhmm."

"How long?"

"Two months."

"Oh, wow! Does Harry know?"

"Yes. He was hilarious when I told him."

"How did he react?" Hermione asked as they settled down on a bench in the center gazebo of the huge garden.

"Well..."

* * *

"Are you out of your freaking mind?! What the hell are you doing here Delacour?!" yelled a very red Harry Potter.

Fleur rolled her eyes. _Here we go again._

"Do you know what you did to Hermione?!"

"Yeah!" Ron added, "She obliviated herself because of you! Now she's sick."

"And just looking..." Fred joined.

"...at you could..." continued George.

"...make her remember and..."

"...kill her!" they finished together.

"I don't know you very well, but I know what you did. So, stay away from my little sister and Hermione!" said Charlie sternly.

"Fleur," Bill said darkly, "why are you back? Do you want to kill Hermione? Is it some sick Veela thing where you kill the person you supposedly love, just because they don't love you back?"

Fleur's eyes darkened, "Everyone juzt ZHUT UP! Do you zink zat I don't know wat I did to 'er? Well, I do. I know zat zhe iz zick, I know zat zhe 'az a brain illnezz, I know zat it iz my fault. I know 'er better zan all of you! If you don't remember, we were togezzer for a very long time. I waz alzo watching 'er w'ile I waz away. 'ow can you zay I want to kill 'er? I could never do zat. W'y do you zink zat I am not telling 'er about me? You are ze onez trying to make 'er remember me. You are ze onez 'oo zhow your 'ate towardz me, w'en zhe believez zat I 'ave done nozing. Zo, you ztop rig't zere and look at you own actionz before you look at mine. Now, lizzen clozely. I love 'ermione wiz all my 'eart. I will do everyzing I can to get 'er back. Zhe meanz everyzing to me. Only I can make 'er truly 'appy and I will. Zo you better ztay away from me, becauze now zat I'm back, nozing will be able to ztop me from loving 'er and getting 'er back." Fleur's nails sharpened slightly and the room seemed a little warmer. Everything was quiet until laughter entered the room.

"That's so funny! This has been great Luna, but I think we need to head home now. Ginny might be worried. Come Fleur, let's go. I'm sure Ginny will be so happy to see you. Bye everyone and congratulations Harry!" Hermione hugged everyone, then grabbed Fleur's arm and disapparated.

* * *

**AN: Please do the poll. I want to have a title for this story, but I just can't decide. I also want to incorporate the title into the next chapter. Please review and thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! Special thanks to Gaploon, jupitersthunder, simplet77, and teriakiskater for reviewing for almost every chapter!!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Warning, some strong language.**

The pair apparated into a warm and inviting living room. Hermione called out, "Gin? Hey Gin? Are you here?"

"Yeah, I'm on the balcony," Hermione heard.

She motioned for Fleur to follow her, but to stay a little ways away. Hermione moved the screen door to the balcony and gasped. Ginny was standing up, holding out a rose. Next to her was a table set out with a beautiful arrangement of red and white roses in the center.

"Gin, you did all of this?" Hermione took the offered rose and settled into the arms of the red head.

Ginny kissed the brunette then led her to her seat. "Hermione, I want to begin by saying how much I love you."

"I love you too. And I have some really great news."

"Okay, but first...Hermione, you have been in my thoughts ever since I met you. From my first to second year, I was attracted to you; third to sixth year, I really liked you; and from seventh on, I realized how much I loved you. You became my best friend when Ron pushed me away as his little sister. I couldn't concentrate during the final battle, because I constantly watched you to see if you were okay. And that day, when we first got together, that was the best day of my life. Hermione, I don't know what my life would be like if we hadn't gotten together. Actually, I do. I would be living in an apartment by myself, or I'd still be living with my parents. Hermione, I love you so much." Ginny held onto both of Hermione's hands, "Hermione, will you-"

Fleur saw the events play out before her. _She's going to propose? I'm sorry Ginerva, but Hermione just isn't right for you._ Fleur entered the balcony and cut off Ginny, "'ello, Ginerva. I'm back."

Ginny froze. _Holy crap! I'm not going to turn around. Please don't let it be her; please..._Ginny slowly turned her head towards the voice. _Damn it!_ "Fleur Delacour...what are you doing here?"

Hermione stood up next to Ginny and answered, "Well..."

Fleur looked around at the table and arrangement of flowers. _She almost proposed. Ah...proposals..._

Flashback

Fleur and Hermione were staring at the fire, while cuddling on the couch.

"'Ermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to marry me?"

"Mmm...I don't know. Is this your proposal?"

"N-non, b-but if I waz propozing, would you zay yez?" Fleur moved around to face Hermione.

"How about I answer that when you propose."

"'Ow do you know zat I will propoze?"

"I don't, but if it's meant to be, then you will."

"Hmm...if 'ypozetically I propozed, 'ow would you want me to propoze?"

"Well," Hermione sighed dreamily, "first your start off by giving me a rose' next, you pull me in for a kiss; then...the rest is all up to you," Hermione whispered in her ear.

"W'at? Non, you muzt tell me more."

"Fleur, I'm not going to tell you how to propose to me. You don't even have to. As long as we're together and spending the rest of our lives with each other, I don't give a damn about some ring on my finger. Marriage is just a word; it's not the foundation of a relationship. This," Hermione placed her hand on Fleur's heart, then placed Fleur's hand on her own heart, "this is the foundation of a relationship. As long as we forever love each other, we won't need some circular scrap of metal. What we have is so much better. Okay?"

Fleur nodded but muttered, "I'm ztill going to propoze."

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes, then settled back into Fleur's warmth.

End Flashback

"...then we stopped by Harry's and Luna's. Surprisingly, most of your family was there. Charlie's the only one who seemed to not know her, the rest did. But anyways, the good news is that she is going to move in with us!" Hermione beamed.

Ginny's jaw dropped as did her vocabulary skills at the moment, "Her...she...in...move here...us?"

"Gin, Ginny...take a deep breath and say that again."

"She's moving in with us?" Hermione nodded. "Why?!"

"Because she's your family and she was looking for a place to live. You two can bond over a lot of things, like Quidditch. Did you know that she's a pro chaser like you? She's going to be playing for the Montrose Magpies."

"She what?!" Ginny furrowed her eyebrows.

Fleur grinned, "Yez...zo 'ermione and I will be zpending a lot of time togezzer now. And you and I will become better friendz zinze we are practically family now."

"Hey Gin, I'm going to set up her room, 'kay?" Hermione kissed Ginny on the cheek and went inside.

"Delacour...seriously? You're back? You have got to be fucking joking, why the hell are you back?!" Ginny yelled at the Veela.

"Becauze, Ginerva, I love 'ermione."

"Oh, don't give me that bullshit! You broke her...you broke her to pieces and you weren't there to pick them up, but I was. I was there to help her, because I love her. When you love someone; you don't leave them, you stay with them and cherish them until the end of time. You hold them in your arms when they're crying, not cause them to cry. You're supposed to care for them when they're sick, not make them die faster. You're supposed to do everything OPPOSITE of what you did to her. Merlin, what the fuck is you problem?! Get the hell out of my flat and don't come near Hermione again. If you're within five feet of her, I will kill you where you stand," Ginny glared.

"O' really?" Fleur circled the red head, "Ginerva Weazley. I alwayz knew you were in love wiz 'ermione. W'at? You zought zat I wouldn't notize your conztant glarez at me or ze pazetic lookz you gave my girlfriend? Zilly, zilly girl. Do you really zink zat you can make 'ermione 'appy? Truly 'appy?"

"She is happy!"

"Non, zhe iz not. Zhe iz not even cloze. Let me tell you ziz now, 'ermione and I are meant to be. Zo kill me w'ere I ztand; nozing can ztop me from loving 'er. Ezpecially you."

"That's it! Stupefy!"

"Protego! Ginerva, did you ever learn zat you are not zuppozed to make a Veela angry-"

"Impedimenta!"

Fleur was thrown back against the wall but got up quickly, "Expelliarmus! Incarcerous!"

Ginny's wand flew into the air and at the same time she was bound by ropes.

Fleur grabbed onto the collar of Ginny's shirt and brought her close. Ginny noticed that Fleur's eyes were now black. Fleur whispered menacingly, "You are extremely lucky zat you are cloze to 'ermione. If you weren't," Fleur's nails sharpened into claws and she held them up, "ziz would be your fate. Now you lizzen, I love 'ermione more zan anyzing. Zhe iz my life and my zoul, my 'eart is 'erz. You cannot make 'er truly 'appy no matter 'ow 'ard you try. W'en I left, I waz protecting 'er. I will continue to protect 'er until I die. My love for 'er iz forever, don't zink zat I will ever give up. Zhe will be mine onez again." Fleur waved her arm and released Ginny. "Let'z go to 'ermione before zhe ztartz to worry. O' and ze way you were propozing to 'er..." Fleur laughed then went inside.

Ginny looked at her ruined dinner proposal, "Delacour, you're forgetting one thing. I love her and I'm never going to let her go." Ginny waved her wand at the table and made it disappear; the she moved the screen door and stepped inside.

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Fleur located her room in the large flat. She found Hermione setting the beddings up for her. _She is truly beautiful. _The blonde leaned on the doorframe and grinned. Hermione lifted the comforter, but her right foot was on it. In a flash, Fleur had the brunette safely in her arms. "Are you alrig't?"

Hermione held her hand to her heart in an effort to stop her racing heartbeat. "Oh Merlin, I for sure thought that I was going to hit the ground. I am way too clumsy. In fact, my medi-wizard said if I fall or faint again I could have damage to my brain. Amazing isn't it? Just by fainting I can have an illness, that's why I have to get checked every month."

Fleur winced, "Zat iz terrible." _Look what I've done to her. She doesn't even know the real reason for her check ups. She doesn't deserve this._

"Not really, I just have to be more careful. Oh, and thank you for catching me. That saved me another trip to the hospital." Hermione moved from Fleur's arms to the other side of the room. _Why is my heart still racing? Deep breaths. Okay. _"Uhm...so how do you like it?" _Okay good, I'm starting a new conversation. Good...good, good, good, good, good. _

While Hermione was inwardly talking to herself, Fleur took a look around her new room. The room was bigger than it seemed considering the size of the flat; Fleur assumed that Hermione cast a spell. On the left wall was a white door with a mirror, on the right were white shelves, and the front and back walls were bare. The room was painted a light blue color. Up against the wall was a large bed with a royal blue comforter, white sheets, and a mix of white and blue pillows, some with floral designs.

Hermione shifted nervously, "Uhm...y-you can decorate it however you like. I mean, I don't even know why I chose blue. I guess I just felt that you would like blue and...I don't even know ho that came to me and-"

"It iz perfect," Fleur cut off her rambling. "In fact, blue iz my favorite color."

"Really? How in the world did I guess that?"

_It was not a guess, Hermione._

Flashback

"Fleur?"

"I am in ze kitchen."

Hermione walked to the kitchen with her eyes glued to a magazine, "So Fleur, I read that-" she stopped as she looked around the kitchen. "Fleur, why the hell is everything in my kitchen blue? Hermione rubbed her eyes and blinked rapidly.

"It iz my kitchen too, mon amour," Fleur joked.

"Okay then, why the hell is everything in _our_ kitchen blue?"

"Well you did zay I could chooze ze color."

"The color of the walls; not the floor, the appliances, the countertop?!" Hermione shrieked as she ran her hands over the once granite now bright blue countertop.

"W'at? I only wanted to make everyzing my favorite color," Fleur looked at Hermione with puppy dog eyes.

Hermione shook her head at the ceiling while waving her arms about, "Why Merlin? Why did you have to make her favorite color blue?! Why not white...or...or silver for the time being?"

"Do not blame Merlin, 'ermione. You zhould be blaming ze founder of Beauxbatonz. Zey are ze onez 'oo made our uniform blue, zo I took a liking to it."

Hermione hit her head against the counter and mumbled, "Damn French Wizarding school, damn blue colors, damn irresistible sexy French girlfriend who likes all blue kitchens."

Fleur laughed, "Are you alrig't 'ermione?" Fleur moved over to her girlfriend and placed soft kisses on her neck, but was thrown back a little when Hermione's head shot up. "W'at iz it?"

Hermione grinned, "Since you decorated the kitchen, I get to decorate the living room. And guess what color it's going to be."

"Non!"

"Yes, maroon and gold!" Hermione grabbed her wand and ran out of the kitchen.

Fleur called after her, "Non! Maroon and gold doez not go wiz blue! 'ermione you drop zat wand rig't now!" then she took off after her.

End Flashback

"It's funny, because personally, I'm not very fond of the color."

"Yez, well ze room iz amazing. Iz zat ze clozet?" Fleur asked as she gestured to the door with the mirror.

"Yeah. So feel free to put your clothes there, put anything you want on the shelves, and decorate the walls in whatever way you please. This is your home now."

_It is only my home now that you're with me._ "'ermione, zinz ziz iz my 'ome. Would you mind giving me a tour?"

Hermione smiled, "Not at all." She linked arms with the blonde and they left the room. "So, your bathroom is just right there-"

Ginny paced the living room, "How dare she come in here! Especially saying that I don't make Hermione happy. She's the one who caused Hermione all the pain. I have worked too long and too hard to have Hermione taken from me by some psycho Veela bitch! And why the hell did everyone know before me?"

"...that is the laundry room. We don't really use it since we do laundry with magic, but it's nice just having one, you know?" Ginny heard Hermione's voice get closer to her. She looked up and saw her love and enemy now walking past the kitchen into the living room. "...and this is the living room. Oh, there you are Gin. I was wondering where you went."

"I've just been here. Hermione love, I have to get something from the Burrow, I'll be right back. Is that alright?"

"Of course. I'm just giving Fleur a tour. She'll keep me company."

Ginny hugged Hermione while glaring at Fleur. She mouthed, "You better not do anything while I'm gone, or I will kill you."

Fleur smirked, "We will be zeeing you. Goodbye Ginerva."

Ginny kissed Hermione then disapparated.

"I wonder what she needed to get. Anyways, so just ahead is where Ginny and I sleep and to the right is the balcony. It's actually a terrace, but Ginny insists calling it a balcony. Do you wan to go out?"

_Wait is she asking me out? _"W'at?"

"Do you want to go out on the terrace?"

"O', oui, yez." _Stupid, stupid, stupid. _

Hermione opened the sliding door and stepped outside, Fleur followed. Fleur glanced around the terrace and noticed that there was a garden and a pool with rocks and a waterfall.

"Let me guess, you didn't see any of this earlier?"

"Non, I didn't. Ziz iz zo beautiful. I could juzt lay by ze pool and fall azleep."

"I know what you mean; this is where I go to relax if Ginny isn't home. The water makes me feel safe, like I'm not alone. When I was little, my parents took me to swim at the beach all the time. But now they're dead and I don't even remember why. All I remember is that thee was someone with me to get through it. I keep thinking it was an angel, but it's such a blur to me."

_I am so sorry Hermione. If I wasn't in that memory, you'd be able to remember. _"I am zo zorry."

"Don't worry about it. All you should worry about is...how to not get wet."

Fleur looked at Hermione, right before she was pushed into the pool. She swam to the surface and spit out some water, "'ermione, you better run!"

Hermione giggled as Fleur tried to get out of the pool but kept slipping. "You were saying?"

"I will get you back!" Fleur laughed. _In more ways than one. _


	10. Chapter 10

Ginny knocked loudly on the door to the Burrow.

A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal a graceful young blonde woman. "Ginerva, 'ow iz my favorite zizter-in-law?"

"You very well know how I am, since your sister is back! Who's here right now?"

"Everyone," Gabrielle whispered.

"Why? Is there something else going on in my life that everyone knows before me? Where are they?"

Gabrielle grabbed Ginny and led her to the kitchen.

"Wove, who wuff it?" Ron mumbled with a full mouth.

"Uhm...it waz Ginerva."

All chatter around the table stopped as Ginny stepped further into the kitchen for everyone to see.

"Ginny dear, how are you?" Molly offered a small smile.

"How am I? Oh, well I'm great mum. I went to Quidditch practice, scored a bunch of goals, came home and everything was fine. Wait, I must be forgetting something since I am royally pissed off! What was it? Oh yeah, right when I'm about to propose, my girlfriend's ex shows up after disappearing for two years and ruins everything. But it gets better, Hermione tells me that she's going to be living with us and all of you knew before I did! There is clearly something wrong with this situation!" Ginny slammed her hand down on the table causing everyone to flinch.

"We tried to tell you Ginerva, but you were not anzwering your phone," Gabrielle defended. "Luna told me zhe called you numerouz timez, but you didn't pick up. Zo you zhould not be blaming uz."

"Well of course I didn't answer my phone; I was too busy planning my proposal which doesn't even matter now that it's ruined. And if it was something this big, I assumed you would have the right mind to tell me in person. Why the hell didn't anyone think to tell me first?!"

"Language dear," Molly scolded.

Ginny turned towards her mother, "And you mum, you were the very first person who knew she was back and you didn't do a bloody thing to tell me!"

"Dear, I was in shock. I wasn't thinking clearly. If I was, you know I would have told you."

"Yeah, but you didn't. So now I have a ruined proposal, my girlfriend's ex living in my loft, and a family who didn't even bother warning me of the return of a psycho Veela after my girlfriend! No offense Gabby."

"Non, it iz alrig't. W'at my zizter did waz wrong, I do not want 'er to 'urt 'ermione again. Zo I am completely on your zide," Gabrielle commented.

"Well that's just lovely, not like it means anything!" Ginny breathed deeply, "I'm sorry. It's just...the day that Hermione said that she liked me back was probably the greatest moment of my life. What we've had in the past two years is what I want for an eternity and beyond. And now that Fleur's back...I don't know if I'll be able to keep her."

"Of courze you will," Gabrielle remarked.

"No, it's not as simple as you may think or how it seems. Fleur was her first love. And even though she erased all memories of her, there's still a part of her that loves Fleur. And I saw that part when Fleur stepped onto our balcony. I tried to ignore it, but it's impossible to ignore the sight of the one you love staring desirably at someone else. It took me so much courage for me to even begin to propose. Now that Fleur's back, I don't know if I'll ever get the chance to propose again." Ginny finished then slumped down in an open chair.

Gabrielle looked Ginny in the eyes, "Do not worry Ginerva, we will 'appily get you zat chanze." All the Weasleys at the table nodded in agreement. _I am sorry sister._

--

After the pair dried off from their previous water fight, they sat poolside on some comfortable lounge chairs.

"Fleur?" Hermione whispered to her companion who appeared to be sleeping.

"Hmm?" came her reply.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Non, not at all. Azk away."

Hermione carefully sat up and turned towards the blonde. She was about to speak, but her eyes started to roam over the Veela's finely curved figure. _She's so beautiful. Her hair looks so silky opposed to Ginny's normally dry hair. And her lips are so luscious and glossy, much different from Ginny's semi-chapped ones...wait, what am I doing? How can I be comparing her to Ginny? Ginny's my girlfriend; I barely know her...or...or do I? I mean, I can't be drawn to a complete stranger, right? So I must have met her before, Hogwarts maybe? Wait, why does it matter? Ginny's my girlfriend, I love her. I...I still love her, right? What am I saying, of course I do..._

"'Ermione?"

Hermione was shaken out of her thoughts as Fleur's gaze met her own. "Y-yes?"

"You zaid zat you wanted to azk me zomezing."

"Oh, I was just wondering if...have you ever been to Hogwarts?"

--

**AN: I am so sorry for not updating. I've just been doing several things and so much has happened to me. I also apologize for the short chapter, but I just wanted to get something out to you since I haven't in a long time. I'll try to write as soon as I have the free time. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

Fleur stiffened. _How do I answer this? _"W-W'y do you azk zat?"

"Well, I feel like I've met you before. I-I mean I could be wrong, but have you?" Hermione tilted her head to the side. _I'm sure I've met her before and my brain is pointing to Hogwarts. I don't know why._

The blonde took a deep breath, "Erm...oui, I 'ave."

_I knew it! _"Do you know when exactly?" Hermione sat up straight in her chair and listened attentively.

"Uhm...I went zere during ze Triwizard Tournament." _Please don't try to remember._

Flashes of dragons, water, golden eggs, and blonde hair flowed through her mind. _Wait, was that Gabby or...? _She closed her eyes to get more solid images, but stopped when a small pain in her head occurred.

Fleur watched as Hermione blinked rapidly and brought a hand to her head. "Are you alrig't 'ermione?" _Of course she's not alright. _

Hermione grimaced, "I'm sorry Fleur, I just got a headache all of a sudden. Do you mind if I go inside and take a nap for a bit?"

"Non, not at all. Do you need zome 'elp getting inzide?"

"Thank you, but I think I'll be alright." Hermione made her way to the sliding door and stopped, "Hey Fleur?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we continue this conversation later?"

"Oui."

Hermione smiled and stepped inside the flat.

Fleur settled back into the lounge chair and sighed. _Should I have come back? Aren't I just causing her more pain? No, I can't think like that. I need Hermione. I love her, ever since that night._

FLASHBACK

As the music began to slow down, the number of couples in the Great Hall decreased. Among those that were left, were a stunning blonde and a beautiful brunette that were gently swaying to the smooth sounds that the band was playing.

_She is the most amazing person I have ever met. I can't believe I actually had the courage to ask her. She's out of my league. I'm pretty sure that I love her. _Fleur smiled as soon as the thought entered her mind.

Hermione looked up at her girlfriend, "Mind telling me what put that smile on your face?"

"Juzt zinking about zomezing," Fleur's smile brightened as Hermione pouted. _So adorable._

"Fleur, please tell me," Hermione gave the saddest puppy-dog face she could make.

_Darn Hermione and her cute faces. _"I waz juzt zinking about 'ow much I-"

"Zizter, 'ermione, 'ow are you two doing?" Gabby popped up and slipped in-between the couple.

"Perfectly fine until you zhowed up, "Fleur muttered.

Gabby raised an eyebrow at her sister then pulled Hermione away.

"Wait, Gabby! Where are we going?!" Hermione playfully protested.

Fleur held on to Hermione and glared at her sister. "Gabrielle, w'ere on Earth are you going wiz my girlfriend?"

"I don't zink zat it iz 'ealthy for you to be togezzer zo often. Zo, 'ermione and I are going to chat a bit," the younger blonde smiled.

"Gabrielle, you are not taking 'er anyw'ere. Tonig't waz zuppozed to be juzt ze two of uz and I don't plan on changing zat." Fleur removed her sister's hold on her girlfriend, then brought Hermione to the other side of the Great Hall, far away from her sister.

Hermione giggled, "Gabby sure knows how to ruin the moment."

Fleur sighed, "I am zorry about my zizter, 'ermione."

"It's perfectly fine. I really like her, she's kind of funny," Hermione shrugged.

"If you zink zat zhe iz funny, zen I am zorry to zay ziz, but you 'ave a zad zenze of 'umor," she feigned a look of disappointment.

Hermione's mouth fell open and she lightly hit Fleur, "Hey! For your information, I find other things funny too. Like the fact that you fell off your horse after demanding your parents to adopt one."

The blonde's pale face flushed, "'ermione! I zought zat we agreed to never zpeak of zat inzident ever again."

"Nope, you agreed, I simply smiled and walked away...like what I'm about to do right now," Hermione grinned and moved away from Fleur, then headed towards Ginny and Neville.

Fleur gaped at the fact that Hermione left her. She didn't have much time to react when she was pulled. "Let go!" she screamed until she saw who her captor was. "Gabrielle, w'at iz ze meaning of ziz?! Are you purpozely trying to ruin my nig't?"

The smaller blonde giggled, "Me? W'y would I do zuch a zing? And interrupting your 'ermione time 'ardly countz az ruining your nig't."

"But tonig't, I waz going to tell 'er zat I love 'er."

The younger girl squealed, "Really!?! Ziz iz zo exziting! 'ow did you know?"

"It iz not really zomezing zat you can explain, Gabby. You juzt...it juzt...it'z juzt zo amazing. I guezz zat'z w'y you can't really explain it, it'z too magical...too wonderouz to be dezcribed merely in a few zimple wordz," Fleur patted her sister on the head, then went to look for Hermione.

_Well, I'm glad she got her third of the Golden Trio. But now, I must find my third. Hmm...where is Ronald? _Gabrielle straightened out her dress and hunted for the red-head.

-

"Ginerva, mind if I take my girlfriend back?" Fleur kindly asked as she stood to the side of the dancing couple.

Ginny looked reluctant, but nodded and released her hold on Hermione.

The brunette smiled, "Thanks for the dance, Gin." Then she turned to face the blonde, "Missed me?"

"You 'ave no idea. Do you mind taking a walk outzide wiz me?"

"Not at all, let's go."

The couple made their way outside to the courtyard.

Fleur stopped Hermione when they were centered under the moonlight. She took Hermione's hand and placed it on her cheek after lightly kissing the palm.

Hermione cupped the delicate face and kissed her softly, "You're incredible Fleur. You don't know how excited I was when you asked me to this dance. I wasn't able to turn in any extra assignments for a week because I was so distracted."

The Veela chuckled, then whispered, "'ermione, I love you."

Brown eyes were lined with tears, "Really? Are you sure? Because I once read that people our age are too young to understand what love truly is and...and..really?"

Fleur nodded and tenderly kissed her girlfriend. "Oui, I love you."

Hermione beamed and quickly pulled Fleur in for a deeper kiss.

END FLASHBACK

Fleur smiled sadly, then slowly dozed off in the comfortable lounge chair.

--

Inside the largest bedroom of the flat, Hermione was pacing back and forth. "It couldn't have been Fleur, it just couldn't. I would have remembered if it was her, I mean she's hard to forget...Then why can't I remember a damn thing?!" She slumped down on the bed and closed her eyes. "Come on Hermione, remember something," she pleaded with herself. A blur of blonde entered her mind along with, "Oui, I love you." She quickly sat up, confused.


	12. Chapter 12

"Oui, I love you." _That voice, it can't be...It's not possible. I'm just imagining things. I love Ginny and she loves me. We're happy..._She tried her best to convince herself, but the smile on her face was still forced.

Ginny apparated into the bedroom, startling Hermione, "Hello my love, sorry I just disappeared." She enveloped her girlfriend in a gentle embrace.

Hermione quickly composed herself and welcomed the hug, "It's fine, Gin. What did you have to get at the Burrow anyways? You've been gone for a while."

Ginny grinned, "Missed me?"

The words struck her. She had a flash of herself saying it, but to whom it was said, wasn't clear. Her previous headache returned and she stumbled.

The red-head caught her and directed her to the bed. "Mione, what's wrong?"

Once seated on the cushioned surface she replied, "Nothing, nothing at all. I'm fine, just a minor headache. No need to worry."

"Are you sure? Do you need me to get you something?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you, though." Hermione moved so that she was now lying on the bed. "I'm just going to take a nap. Today's been pretty hectic."

Ginny nodded. _You have no idea. _"Alright then, love. I gotta do something real quick then I'll be right with you." Hermione smiled and nodded. Ginny placed a gentle kiss on her forehead then left the room.

Outside on the lounge chair, Fleur was recollecting a particular memory through her dreams.

FLASHBACK

"So on Friday, I'm going to spend some time with Ginny. We haven't had any time together lately, so she's been kind of down," Hermione told Fleur over breakfast one Wednesday morning.

"Well, if zhe wanted to 'ang out wiz you zat much, zhe would've accepted ze constant offers you made 'er to 'ang out wiz us," Fleur stated before she nibbled on her French toast.

"But I think she would prefer it just her and me. She's a little jealous of you, Fleur. She thinks you're stealing me away. After all, I am her best friend."

"You may be 'er best friend, but you are my girlfriend. I am allowed to steal you away. Zhe just 'as to suck it up," the blonde replied.

Hermione smiled, "You are so adorable."

"Adorable enough for you to ditch Ginerva and stay wiz me?" Fleur asked hopefully.

The brunette shook her head, "Nope, I'm still hanging out with Ginny."

Fleur pouted.

"Fleur! We have all of today and tomorrow together, plus every day after Friday. One day without me won't kill you. Just one day."

"But 'ermione..."

"No, I refuse to look at your adorable pout," Hermione smiled and walked away from the blonde.

"Fine, you can go 'ave fun wiz Ginerva, but you are not leaving my sight for ze next two days!" Fleur followed after her girlfriend.

END FLASHBACK

Inside the master bedroom, Hermione recollected a memory of her own.

FLASHBACK

"Ginny!" Hermione ran to hug her best friend.

"Mione, long time no see," she returned the hug then sat in the booth. "I imagine -----'s been keeping you locked up. We haven't spent any time together since you moved in with her," she frowned.

"Why don't you like her, Gin? She's really nice and most everybody approves, except for my best friend. What about her don't you like?"

"Well, for starters, what if she's tricking you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she a ----a. She could be reeling you in with her thrall. Then, when you least expect it, she'll jump on you and suck out all your blood."

Hermione laughed, "Gin, she's a ----a, not a vampire. And I'm pretty sure I'm not under her thrall. I still have control of my actions when I'm with her. Plus, I can refuse her, although that's a fairly difficult thing to do, especially when she puts on her pouty face. And she's really cute when she does that. So that's not an acceptable answer. Try again."

"Fine...uh...because she's...way older than you. There! What do you have to say about that?"

"Once again your reason is invalid, because I remember you wanted me to date Viktor over her and they're the same age."

Ginny frowned again, "Damn it, forgot about that."

"Gin, what's the real reason for all of this? Why don't you like -----? I mean, she's beautiful, smart, kind, funny, and so much more. What can you not like about her?"

_She has you and I don't. _"You caught me. There's absolutely nothing to dislike about her. I'm happy for you." _Merlin, why are you so pathetic?_

Hermione believed her, "I'm glad to hear that! ----- will be so excited to hear that too. Thanks Gin, now, let's order our breakfast. I'm starved."

END FLASHBACK

Eyes still closed, she began thinking. _What happened? Why were some parts muffled out? Who were we talking about? I...I wasn't with anyone other than Ginny. This...This must have been a...a dream, not a memory. But who...? Maybe if I try for a clearer vision, I can find out who was being talked about. _Clenching her eyelids shut, she replayed the scene.

"Ginny!"

"Mione, long time no see. I imagine -----'s been keeping you locked up."

_Wait, who is Ginny talking about? _She replayed Ginny's words and thought harder.

"Mione, long time no see. I imagine -----'s been keeping you..."

_Come on Hermione, try harder._

"I imagine F----'s been keeping you..."

_Almost there!_

"I imagine Fl---" an intense pain erupted in her head.

"Hermione!" Ginny came screaming through the door.

Hermione cried out, clutching onto her head. "Ahh! It hurts! Please, stop the pain! My head's on fire! Please! Help me! Please..." she whimpered.

Fleur ran into the room and quickly disapparated with Hermione to St. Mungos.

Ginny immediately followed.

-

Outside in the lobby, Ginny was pacing.

The rest of the Weasleys and Potters came bursting through the doors.

"Where's Hermione?"

"What happened?"

"Is she okay?"

"Where's Delacour? It's all her fault!"

"Everyone! Shut up!" Gabrielle Weasley yelled, effectively silencing the group. "Good. Now, Ginny, w'at 'appened?"

"I-I don't know, but I think she's trying to remember." She looked away from her family and fell onto the nearest couch.

-

All the grace that once inhabited Fleur Delacour's body left her as she stumbled out of Hermione's hospital room. _Everyone is probably in the lobby, I can't go out there. _She turned around and headed for the back exit. Once outside, she broke down. _Look what I have done to her. This...it's all my fault. I shouldn't have come back. Is her pain worth my happiness?_

"Yes."

Fleur turned to the source of the voice and gasped.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bold-in French**

"**Mother!"**

"**My daughter," **she embraced her,** "Where have you been? We were all worried."**

"**What are you doing here mother? How did you know that I would be here?" **she ignored her mother's question.

"**Gabrielle called me saying Hermione was hurt. She is like another daughter to me and your father. When I heard the news, I came as quickly as I could. Your father was unfortunately called to work the whole day. Gabrielle did not mention to me that you were back."**

"**Then how did you-?"**

"**How else? Our Veela blood bonds our family. I could hear your thoughts, Fleur."**

"**Then you should be on their side, not mine. You know that it's my fault Hermione is in the hospital. I'm the one who is causing her pain. My happiness can't be worth it," **she looked to the ground.

"**But your happiness is her happiness. Your sister, Ginerva, Harry Potter, and several others cannot tell the difference between false love and true love. But you and I know what the difference is. What Hermione has with Ginerva is false. It is one-sided. Hermione does not truly love her. But what you and Hermione had, what you still have, it can only be called true. And you must not blame yourself. I know you, child. You wouldn't leave Hermione unless it was an important reason," **she tilted her daughter's face up.** "You deserve each other."**

"**But mother, she is in pain because of me."**

"**Fleur, love hurts. It is never easy."**

"**But to this extent? I just can't bare the sight of Hermione in pain. Pain that I am the reason for. Plus, I have to deal with the guilt. It's eating away at me and pushing me away from her. The more time I spend with her, the more I want to run away so she can forget about me permanently. And it hasn't even been that long! I think that it would be best for everyone. I need to leave."**

"**Fleur Delacour, you listen to me," **the older Veela's eyes darkened,** "If you leave again, that's it. I know that you left for a good reason the first time, but if you leave now, it's stupid. You will be forgiven by no one. I know that she is hurting now, but don't you realize why?"**

"**Because my leaving triggered her brain illness."**

"**No, because you're returning triggered her heart. Her heart is telling her to dig deep into her memories to understand why you mean so much to her. Do you know why? Because it's true love, you two are meant to be."**

Tears streamed down the young woman's face.

"**Hopefully, I have convinced you, but now I must go inside and visit Hermione. I hope to see you soon, Fleur," **Apolline composed herself then headed inside the hospital.

Fleur took one backwards glance at the hospital, then disapparated.

"Mother!" Gabrielle stood up when her mother entered the lobby.

"Gabrielle, 'ow iz 'ermione?" she quickly hugged her daughter and greeted the others present.

"I am not really sure. Ze doctors 'ave not spoken to uz in a while. But ze last time I saw 'er, it waz pretty bad."

"Are visitors allowed in right now?"

Gabrielle nodded.

"Alright, I'll be right back," she left the lobby and headed to Hermione's room.

FLASHBACK

"I can't believe it," Hermione smiled as she took in the magnificent sight of her new flat. "This place, it's so beautiful."

"Plus, it is all ours," an undistinguishable voice said behind her.

She turned to the voice, but the owner was a blur.

"What?"

"I just can't believe that we actually have our own place," she walked closer to the figure.

"I know it is a little hard to believe. But I can assure you that this is real, Hermione."

Hermione giggled and embraced the blur, "Oh really? Why is that?"

"Because I remember finding a flat with you, I remember we spent a small fortune on it, I remember the breath-taking 'thank you' kiss you gave me when we signed the papers, and I know that this memory will be forever etched into our minds because we are truly happy in this moment and no one can take that away from us."

She beamed, "you're right." Then tilted her head up and gave Fleur a kiss on the lips.

END FLASHBACK

Hermione shot up in the hospital bed, "Fleur?"

Apolline smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

"Apolline?" Hermione looked over at the older woman.

"'ow are you feeling, 'ermione?" she walked closer to the bed.

"Confused. Do you know where Fleur is? I really need to speak with her."

"I last zaw 'er outside, but zat was quite a while ago."

"Oh, alright. It's really great seeing you again, Apolline. Do you have any idea when I'll be getting out of here? These random fainting episodes are ridiculous, but at least I was on something soft."

She took a glance at Hermione's chart and scrunched up her face, "I am zo zorry 'ermione, but I am 'orrible at reading charts. Maybe you should take a look at it."

"But the Medi-Wizard said it's against regulations for patients to look at their own chart."

"A peek won't 'urt. But, I must go now. Zorry I could not be 'ere long. I do 'ope you get better and find Fleur, I am sure she is looking for you too," she handed the chart to Hermione, kissed her on the cheek, then left.

"That was a little odd," she shook her head and looked at the papers. "What is she talking about? Out of all the things I've read, this might be the easiest t understand. Let's see..._Release Date: Questionable. _What? That doesn't make any sense." She turned to the next page. "_Patient possesses severe brain damage. Main Cause: 'Obliviate' triggered an unidentifiable magic-related brain illness. Notes: Certain words may cause headaches, pain, or death. NO MENTION OF FLEUR DELACOUR. Memories involving Delacour were only removed. Monthly checkups are __MANDATORY!"_ Her chart fell to the floor as she stood up and left her room.

"Please, Miss Granger! You need to go back to your room," guests in the lobby heard from behind the large doors.

"I need to speak to my family...NOW!" Hermione's voice rang through the hospital.

The Weasleys and Potters took one glance at each other before a fuming Hermione stormed in the lobby with two nurses in tow.

"Miss Granger! You must not be out of bed in your condition!" one of the nurses reprimanded.

She swiftly turned to face the two nurses, "Don't you 'Miss Granger' me! I just found shocking information that has been kept secret from me, so I am NOT in a good mood. So, unless you want me to direct all my anger out on you...I suggest you stop nagging me, turn around, and leave me to yell at my family!" When they froze, she smiled, "Thank you." She marched over to the large group of red-heads, two blondes, and a brunette. She crossed her arms over her chest, "Explain."

"Out of bed so soon, Hermione dear?" Molly offered up a smile.

"Two years...TWO YEARS! Must I say more?" she shook her head at the lot. "How could you? All of you! Ginny..."

The girl in question sunk into the closest seat.

"We did it to protect you!" Harry spoke out.

"You know me Harry, I would rather die than be kept in the dark."

"We're sorry," Ron frowned.

"I may be able to forgive you...if you tell me what happened."

"I don't know if we should..."

"There is no 'if,' there is a 'you will' and a 'right now.' What happened two years ago? What does Fleur have to do with anything?"

"Two years ago, she broke up with you," Luna confessed.

"What are you talking about? I just met her-"

"No, you met 'er at ze TriWizard Tournament. Zhe iz ze one zat introduced uz," Gabrielle explained.

"What? This can't be possible. I couldn't have Obliviated myself. I would never-"

"Not even to forget someone that you loved?" Harry whispered.

"Loved?" _Loved? _Hermione froze as memory after memory soared through her brain.

"'_When Fleur first met you, zhe couldn't ztop talking about you...' 'Really?'"_

"_As long as we forever love each other..."_

"_Damn irresistible sexy French girlfriend who likes blue kitchens..."_

"_Oui, I love you..." _

"_I HATE YOU FLEUR DELACOUR!"_

"Fleur?" she gasped before falling to the floor.

"Hermione!" the group was immediately at her side.

* * *

_What is wrong with me? Why do I keep doing this to her? _Fleur sighed and dropped her luggage before apparating.

* * *

"She's awake, but she's not looking very well. Normally, I wouldn't allow it, but she demands it. And she's pretty scary when she demands something. She would like to see Ron Weasley," the Medi-Wizard informed.

The red-head nodded and silently followed the doctor. He led Ron to Hermione's room, then disappeared as he entered. "Hermione?" he cautiously stepped closer to the hospital bed.

"Ron! Good, you're here," she sat up quickly, despite the massive pain in her head. "I need to borrow something of yours."

"What?"

"I need to borrow your Deluminator."

"What? Why?...Oh, no! You are not using my Deluminator to go to her! I won't let you!"

"Two years, Ron. You owe me this one thing, please."

"What about Ginny?"

"I just need to know why she left."

"I'll tell you why, it's because she's bloody mad!"

"Ron, if she came back, then there's more than likely a good reason as to why she left. I need to know that reason. Now please, hand me you Deluminator. I know you carry it with you everywhere," she held out her hand.

"Mione..."

"Ron..."

"She hurt you!"

"Ron!"

"Fine!" he reached into his pocket and took out the delicate device. "Here, just...I don't know...think about her? It should work. Are you sure you know what you're doing?" he handed her the object.

"No, but that's not going to stop me. Now, I need for you to keep your mouth shut and cover for me," she carefully moved from her bed.

"What?"

"Thanks Ron, you're the best."

"What?"

* * *

"_I HATE YOU FLEUR DELACOUR!" I know, I hated myself then and I hate myself now, too. _Fleur took in her surroundings. _This is where it ended...not much has changed._

"Fleur?"

She turned around and froze at the sight of the beautiful brunette in a hospital gown with a peculiar silver object in her hand, "'ermione?"

* * *

**_I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. Please forgive me? :D Next chapter is gonna be really good...just saying. Thank you all my readers and reviewers, you make my day and you make me feel really guilty for not updating sooner. I'm trying, don't hurt me._**

**_It's gonna be intense next chapter. Team Fleur or Team Ginny? I wanna hear your thoughts. :)_**


End file.
